Letters to Home
by newsiesgirllaces
Summary: Livy's adventures and the letters she sends home while staying at Themyscria with Wonder Woman. Then the letters she get back from home.
1. Chapter 1

**Yup new story! Please tell me what you think!**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

**_Letters to Home_**

_**Dear Jason, Ali, Alfred, Dick, Tim, Wayne, Steph, Bruce, and Damian,**_

_**So far, Themyscria has been really cool. Diana flew me in her invisible jet and introduced me to some of the women of the island. They're all really pretty. She then introduced me to a woman named Clio. **_

_**She had really big brown eyes and her skin is darker then my Mommy's! She's beautiful and her black hair looks really smooth. **_

_**Diana says that since she goes on a lot of missions she won't always be around to look after me, so that would be Clio's job. **_

Livy stood out on the beech next to Clio. The two of them were just starting to get to know each other.

"Is Livy short for Olivia?" Clio inquired and the seven-year-old looked up at the Amazon and shrugged.

"I dunno. It's just been Livy since I could remember." Clio chuckled and looked out into the ocean.

"What is it like out in mans world?" Clio questioned.

"It's alright. The only thing different from here is that it has boys, there's a lot of crime, and not a lot of people wear these cool cloths." Livy informed as she twirled around in the white tunic that was given to her. Clio laughed and twirled her tunic just as Livy did.

"I can't imagine a world without tunics." she giggled.

"Now that I'm here, me neither. They're just as cool as overalls." Clio reached down and held Livy's hand as they walked from the beach up to where some of the training arenas were.

"I cannot wait to teach you what I know Little Sister."

_**Everyone here calls me "Little Sister" it's funny. So I have an island full of big sisters! Jason, we have sisters!**_

_**Clio took me to this arena thingy and there were a lot of these targets far away.**_

Clio handed Livy a bow and a bag full of arrows.

"Princess Diana instructed me to tutor you in archery as well as look after you."

"Archery?" Livy questioned while looking at the bow and arrows. "You mean what Green Arrow does?"

Clio was informed about Livy's world and some of the people she knew, Green Arrow being one of them. The Amazon woman nodded her head and helped Livy position the bow and aim the arrow at the target.

After a few attempts, Livy was able to hit the target close to the middle.

"Wonderful work Little Sister. With more practice, you will be able to hit the center." Clio informed with a grin and Livy smiled broadly and hugged her,

"This is so cool!"

_**It turns out that Clio will also be my Archery Teacher. I can be like Green Arrow with some practice! **_

Clio then showed Livy to another arena where two women were sparring.

"Your hand to hand combat teacher will be that woman there, with the red hair. Her name is Artemis." Livy watched as Artemis moved without mercy and her eyes widened in fear.

Clio patted her back and gave her an encouraging smile.

"Do not let Artemis scare you. She's not that bad."

_**So it turns out that I have a sparring teacher whose name is Artemis. I think Damian would like her. She moves without mercy. I don't know exactly how I feel about her yet. **_

"I'll show you to your other teachers tomorrow, but you must get your rest. It will be an early morning tomorrow." Clio smiled and showed Livy to a house. Once inside she showed Livy to a room that contained the bags that Livy packed and a bed.

"My room is next door. Just come in if you need anything." Clio grinned.

"Thanks." Livy smiled, but before Clio could walk out Livy stopped her. "Um, do you think that I could have some pen and paper to write a letter?" she inquired.

"Of course, Little Sister." grinned Clio and she handed Livy a pack of paper and a pen to write with.

_**My room's really nice. I can hear the ocean from it, and Clio's room is right next to mine. I have to get up early because I'm gonna have a lot of work in the morning. **_

_**Is everyone okay? How's Matt? Has Wayne been nicer to Damian? Has Bruce found out about his broken vase that Tim broke? **_

_**I hope to hear from you guys soon and I hope you get this letter. **_

_**Love,**_

_**Livy Todd. **_


	2. Chapter 2

Please enjoy and tell me what you think! :D

L.L.A.P

~Laces

_**Dear Livy,**_

_**Everyone is doing fine. Wayne hasn't been fighting with Damian, but Damian has been brooding and going off alone often. **_

_**Matt has been fine, but he coughed up a hairball in Damian's bed so Damian's been sleeping in yours. (Well, he says that Matt did, but last I checked his bed was hairball free.) **_

_**Bruce hadn't found out about the vase until you wrote about it in your letter. So, yes he knows and now I am doing Cave clean-up for a month. Thank you Livy. **_

"Tim! Why aren't you in the cave!" Bruce shouted from downstairs.

"I'm writing the letter to Livy!" Tim shouted back.

_**So Bruce is mad at me. Jason misses you and so does Ali. However, Jason plans on hopefully being able to visit despite the "anti men" rule. **_

_**Damian wrote a letter to you separate. He threatened to kill me if I read it so I have no clue what it says. **_

_**Dick says "Hi" and Steph says to not be afraid of your sparring teacher. You can take anything that comes your way. **_

_**Clio sounds like a nice woman. **_

_**Since you'll get this letter a few days behind, how has training been? Do you miss us? Dick wants to know what the food is like.**_

_**Love you,**_

_**Tim (writing for the entire Bat-Family) **_

"Damian I'm about to send the letter to Livy, where's yours?" Tim questioned. Damian shoved his letter into Tim's hand.

"Make sure she gets it Drake." he growled and stormed off.

~*~*~*~*~*~Themyscria~*~*~*~*~*~

"Livy, you got some letters from Man's world." Clio grinned and handed Livy the two letters before the girl went to bed.

"Thank you big sister." Livy smiled with a yawn. It had been a long day for here.

She read over Tim's letter and felt a bit guilty for getting him in trouble.

_**Dear Jason, Ali, Alfred, Dick, Tim, Wayne, Steph, Bruce, and Damian,**_

_**Dick, I say "Hi" too, and I'm really sorry for getting you in trouble, Tim. It's good to hear that Wayne isn't fighting with Damian. I hope Matt feels better after the hairball, and tell Damian that I got some candy stashed under the bed if he wants any. Bruce, please don't be mad at Tim. It was an accident. **_

_**Training has been an interesting thing. First I did some Archery with Clio and that was fun, but then I had to do some sparring with Artemis. **_

It was Livy's first day of sparring and she was nervous.

"So I hear that you are an admirable warrior." Artemis stated as Livy entered the ring with her.

"Ummm… thanks." Livy whispered.

"It was not a compliment. I do not believe in what I hear. I believe what I see." the woman then charged at Livy. She brought her foot up to kick Livy, but the seven-year-old quickly dodged. Artemis continued to come at her, but Livy kept dodging her attacks.

"Is this all you can do?" the woman questioned with a hiss. Livy took in a deep breath and dodged another punch, but while Artemis was left open, she kicked her in the stomach. She ducked another kick and then elbowed her in the ribcage.

However, Livy wasn't expecting her to recuperate from the hit so quickly and was punched on the face, sending her to the ground.

"I heard wrong." she chuckled, but to Livy, the fight wasn't over. She sprung to her feet, catching the warrior off guard and jabbed her in the stomach. She ducked a kick to the head and then grabbed Artemis' leg and knocked her off balance with a kick to the back of the knee.

Artemis fell, but got back up quickly and threw Livy to the ground again. Before Livy could get back up, the Amazon held her down by her shoulder.

"Stay down. I was wrong. What Diana had said is true." she grinned as she helped Livy up. "Under my teachings you will be a strong warrior. Little Sister."

_**She is kinda scary but she's so cool and can kick butt! During our fifth day of training she kicked me in the face though. She is REALLY strong. The food here is amazing! There's so many fruit! I could eat this fruit every day of my life. I mean, there's other stuff too like the meat, which is cooked perfectly, but the fruit is so fresh and there's so many different kinds! **_

_**I miss all of you. Why wouldn't I?**_

_**How have you been doing? Is there any major crimes in Gotham? How's Colin?**_

_**Love,**_

_**Livy Todd **_

Livy then looked at the second letter that she received. It was from Damian. She opened it to find that it was relatively short.

_**Livy,**_

_**Come home immediately.**_

_**~Damian**_

Livy sighed and wrote a letter back to him. It read,

_**Dear Damian,**_

_**No.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Livy Todd. **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Dear Livy, **_

_**Hey Livy! Hi again! It's me, Dick! It's cool that there's good food there! **_

_**The crime here has been same old same old. Some homicides, some crazed lunatics trying to poison the water supply, nothing new. **_

_**Tim's still doing cave clean-up, but he's not upset at you. Bruce was going to find out sooner or later, so he was just avoiding inevitable. **_

_**We've all been fine. Jason kicked Damian out of your bed so he could sleep in it. Jason misses you a lot and I think Damian does too, even though he's trying to hide it.**_

_**Your training sounds pretty intense. I hope your face is feeling okay after being kicked though. Wow, those amazons don't mess around do they? **_

_**I don't know how Colin is doing. I don't see him as much as Damian is. **_

_**Speaking of the demon child, he will be once again, sending you his own separate letter. He seemed a little miffed after your last letter to him. (And by miffed, I mean that he yelled at Mathew for a few hours about how unfair you were.)**_

_**Ali wants to know more about this Clio lady. Is she nice? Is she funny? **_

_**And Alfred wants to know if you are eating enough. He doesn't want you to come home too thin. **_

_**We love you and we hope you're enjoying your time there.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Dick (On behalf of the entire Bat-Family) **_

Dick finished writing the letter and folded it into the envelope.

"Grayson, here's my letter along with Colin's." Damian stated as he handed his older brother two envelopes.

Dick looked at both of the envelopes. One was plain white while the other had doodles of cats on it.

"Aw, you drew here little kitties, that's so cute." Dick chuckled and Damian shot him a glare.

"Don't be an idiot Grayson, that one is Colin's."

"Uh-huh. Sure." Dick smirked. He knew Damian's doodles when he saw them.

~*~*~*~*~On Themyscria~*~*~*~*~

"Little Sister, three letters this time." Clio grinned as she handed the young girl the envelopes.

"Thanks Clio." she smiled as she finished up drawling a picture.

She read the one with the Kittens on it first, assuming that it was Damian's.

_**Livy,**_

_**You WILL be coming home soon. **_

_**Despite your very rude letter, I have been doing well. Colin and I can handle the crimes ourselves. We don't need you. **_

_**Colin is fine. Perfectly fine. If you think that he cried when you left don't fool yourself. He didn't. He didn't even go through two tissue boxes. He also didn't annoyingly talk about you during patrol. No, he does not miss you. **_

_**However, he has insisted that he send you a letter as well. **_

_**We don't miss you at all. **_

_**~Damian. **_

Livy frowned at the letter and Clio noticed.

"Something bothering you Little Sister?" It had been more than two weeks that Livy had been staying on the island and this was the first time Clio ever saw her frown.

"This boy named Damian. He can be kinda mean." she sighed. "he said that no one really cares about me being gone and nobody misses me." Clio placed a comforting hand on Livy's shoulder.

"I'm sure it's not true." she grinned. "How about you read your other letters?" Livy grinned slightly and opened one up.

_**Dear Livy,**_

_**Hi! I MISS YOU SO MUCH! Damian does too. I think I saw him crying but he won't admit it. I hope your having fun at you training thingy! **_

_**Love,**_

_**Colin Wilkes **_

Livy smiled again and Clio chuckled lightly.

"I trust that that letter made you feel better." she grinned.

"Yeah. Damian may be a pain, but Colin's a sweetheart." She then opened the next letter and read it. It was Dick's letter.

_**Dear Jason, Ali, Alfred, Dick, Tim, Wayne, Steph, Bruce, and Damian,**_

_**Hi Dick! (This is gonna go on for awhile isn't it?) I've been having a great time here. A few days ago I was introduced to my arts and mathematics teacher. Her name is Timandra. **_

_**The Amazons believe in an education and so far, here is ten times better then regular school. I'm learning math, literature, philosophy, history, science, and art. **_

_**She decided to teach me about Greek Mythology first though for obvious reasons. **_

_**ZUES IS MESSED UP! **_

_**Clio is nice. I love her so much! We like to explore the island together and she takes me to the library to show me some of her favorite books. **_

_**And Alfred, don't worry, I'm eating fine. It's like a feast every night, but after training I don't have to worry about getting fat. **_

_**And I love you Jason!**_

_**How has Wayne been doing? I haven't heard much from him. And what about Steph? **_

_**Good luck with cave clean-up, Tim. Don't forget the far left of the cave. For some reason I think the bats designate it as their pooping area. **_

_**I love all of you!**_

_**Love,**_

_**Livy Todd. **_

Livy folded up the letter and then went to write to Colin.

_**Dear Colin,**_

_**I MISS YOU TOO! Don't let Damian's grouchy personality effect you. (like you ever do) **_

_**I hope those nuns are treating you alright. Don't let them catch you eating candy in class again I hate it when you get hit with that ruler. **_

_**Keep writing to me.**_

_**From,**_

_**Livy Todd.**_

Livy breathed a heavy sigh and took out another piece of paper.

_**Dear Damian,**_

_**I don't think you understood me when I said No. I meant that I WOULD NOT be coming home yet. You don't seem to be able to understand that. **_

_**I got Colin's letter. It's funny because he seems to miss me a lot. He must be lying though because I know that you would **__**never**__** lie to me, right? **_

_**I drew a picture for you in art class today. **__**Enjoy.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Livy Todd**_

_**P.S. Stop yelling at Matt, he can't fix your problems. **_

Livy folded up the picture and added it to the letter.

~*~*~*~*~Wayne Manner A few Days Later~*~*~*~*~

When Damian opened his letter, he wasn't pleased by the picture that was attached to the inside.

It was of Livy that she drew herself with surprisingly good art skills, but in the picture she was hugging her knees and had tears streaking her face. She drew the picture as if she was looking right at him.

Her eyes looked into his.

On the bottom of the picture, it wrote:

_**Why do you make me cry? **_

Damian sighed and rubbed his forehead as a pang of guilt welled up in his stomach.

Even hundreds of miles away and she could still make him feel guilty.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Dear Livy,**_

_**It's me, Colin again. Damian and I had the weirdest night a few nights ago! **_

_**Joker was on the loose and we picked up his trail. But when we got to where we thought Joker was, we ended up stumbling on Scarecrow. That wasn't fun. **_

"Why hello there children." hissed the man as Damian as Robin and Colin as Abuse stood in shock, surprised not to see Joker.

Before either could react, Scarecrow was throwing down fear gas. Damian was quick to pull out two small gas masks that he had in his belt and threw one to Colin.

Both boys slipped on their masks and advanced on the crazed man.

Unfortunately Scarecrow had his goons attacking as well, and Damian's gas mask was kicked off during the fight.

Colin watched it happen, and saw as the fearless hero fell to his knees and put his arms in a cradling position, as if he was holding someone. Tears started to streak his face and he shook his head in sadness.

Colin punched the goons away from him and Scarecrow started to advance on the vulnerable Damian.

Colin knocked Scarecrow unconscious, and then turned to his friend.

"Robin. Hey, Robin, it's okay. It's just the fear gas." he whispered as he knelt next to Damian and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I told her to come back." he whispered. "Look at her Colin, she can't come back now." Damian made a gesture as if he was brushing the hair off of the invisible person's face.

"Why did she leave? She died on the island Colin. She _died_." his voice was ragged and he chocked out a sob. "I will never see her open her eyes again, I will never hear her laugh, and… Colin I _loved_ her. I loved her so much." Damian then completely broke down.

He sobbed uncontrollably and started to hiccup. Colin slowly lifted him up as he continued to cry, and ran out of the building, before the cops would arrive.

Dick Grayson picked Damian up and knew that he had to just wait out the fear gas.

Unfortunately during the waiting time, all Damian did was sob.

_**Scarecrow's gas got to Damian and it wasn't good. Damian's fine now though, but he hasn't patrolled with me in a few days. **_

_**Anyway, Mother Bernadette hit me with a ruler because I was talking during her class. Sorry. You know those nuns in the sound of music? I wish I had a nun like that as a history teacher. **_

_**Anyway, I hope your safe. Please stay safe. For me and for Damian. I'm always praying for you.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Colin Wilkes**_

Colin folded up the letter and walked over to where he found Damian brooding. He handed it to Damian with a smile.

"You didn't…."

"No. I didn't tell her your fear." Colin nodded. Damian's face softened slightly but then hardened again.

"Good. I do not have to worry about killing you now."

When Colin left, Damian took out his own piece of paper to write to Livy.

_**Livy,**_

_**Your picture was very well drawn. However, I did not intend on making you cry. **_

_**I have stopped yelling at Mathew. He sleeps on your bed often and meows at my door. I believe that he misses you. **_

The cat rubbed against his leg and made a pleading meow sound.

"I miss her too Mathew, but I am currently writing to her, go sleep or bother Grayson." Instead the cat jumped on his lap and curled up. Damian let out an exhausted sigh and debated whether or not pushing Mathew off his lap.

However he gently started to stroke the cat's head and he purred happily.

"I can't push you away." he whispered. "Maybe if I didn't push so much, Livy would have stayed." the image of her dead flashed in his head and he held back tears.

"She's not dead Mathew. That was the fear gas. She is alive and safe." he spoke. He shook his head and picked up the pen to continue

_**Please come home. You NEED to come home. It is dangerous on that island. Do you know how many battles have been fought there as of recent? Come home so you can be safe. **_

_So I can keep you safe. _He thought, but didn't write it.

_**Come home immediately.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Damian Wayne **_

He folded up his letter, ready to give it to whoever was writing the family letter.

_**Dear Livy,**_

_**What's up girl? Sorry I haven't been able to write to you, but Oracle has me running everywhere! She's all "Steph, do this!" "Steph, do that!" "Steph there's a cat stuck in a tree!" Bla bla bla bla. **_

_**So how has the Woman Wonderland been treating you? **_

_**That's cool that you're getting an education. I can imagine that it's a lot more exciting then college here. **_

_**Dick says "Hi" once again, and I think he is going to turn the "Hi" into a regular thing, so expect a "Hi" from Dick every letter. **_

_**Wayne's also doing good. He was half tempted to kill that Jacob kid at your school for saying that you were sent away because the family no longer wanted you, but he restrained himself… mostly. **_

_**Bruce wants to know more about how your training is going. **_

_**Jason says that he has a surprise coming up for you soon! **_

_**Alfred is glad to hear that you are eating well and he wishes you luck on your "Academic Studies". **_

_**Tim thanks you for wishing him luck, and he knows about the bat's favorite potty spot. I think he might borrow one of Jason's guns and shoot whatever bat goes to that area. Hahaha. I can't help but laugh at his misfortune. **_

_**Damian and Colin are sending you separate letters once again. Look at you and all your mail! **_

_**Hope your having fun!**_

_**Love,**_

_**Stephanie Brown (writing for the rest of the Bat-Family) **_

Steph looked up as Damian approached her.

"Here are the letters that Colin and I wrote, Fatgirl." he stated and briskly walked off.

~*~*~*~*~On Themyscria a few days later~*~*~*~*~

Livy bandaged up a cut she had on her arm while in her room.

"Are you sure you are alright Little Sister?" Clio questioned with some worry.

"I'm positive." Livy chuckled. She had been fighting with Artemis and had moved on to using swords. During training she got cut, but she remained fighting, so she cleaned out the wound when she got back. It wasn't terribly deep. Livy had had worse.

"Little Sister, you have received three letter." smiled a woman.

"Thanks Ophilia." Livy grinned and the letters were handed to her. She quickly opened the first one, which belonged to Colin.

She was quick to write back.

_**Dear Colin**__**,**_

_**That's horrible about Scarecrow. I don't like him very much. **_

_**So you want a history teacher that plays guitars and makes play cloths out of curtains? **_

_**And why wouldn't I try to be safe. Contrary to what Damian thinks, I do value my life. **_

_**Thanks for the prayers. **_

_**Tell Damian that you want to patrol with him again. Don't be afraid to tell him that. And if he doesn't answer you, just follow him around. **_

_**Keep Safe and keep Damian company. Despite what he may say, he needs people to stick around with.**_

_**Good luck with those nuns.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Livy Todd **_

Livy then read the next letter which was from Steph.

_**Dear**_ _**Jason, Ali, Alfred, Dick, Tim, Wayne, Steph, Bruce, and Damian,**_

_**Hi Dick! **_

_**It's been cool here so far. Wayne, exactly what did Steph mean when she said you restrained yourself from killing Jacob **__**mostly**__**? **_

_**Bruce, the training here is intense! I moved on from hand-to-hand combat to sword fighting. **_

_**My Archery has also been improving! I'm able to hit the center at 20 yards! Clio says she wants me to try shooting from a horse. **_

_**Oh, yeah, speaking of which, I learned how to ride horses! It's so much fun! **_

_**I can't wait to see your surprise Jason! **_

_**I'm learning Latin too. It's kinda cool but kinda boring sometimes. Timandra keeps handing me scrolls and scrolls of old Latin stuff. **_

_**TIM DON'T SHOOT THE BATS! IT'S NOT THEIR FAULT THEY POOP! **_

_**I hope all you guys are having fun! Can you tell the titans that I say hi? The costumed hero picnic that I went to last year is coming up again, right? Tell everyone I say hi! And have fun!**_

_**Love,**_

_**Livy Todd**_

Livy then opened the last one to see Damian's letter. She shook her head and sighed. Then got out another piece of paper to write back to him.

_**Dear Damian,**_

_**I'm**_

"Little Sister, your bandage is coming undone." Clio pointed out.

"Thanks Clio." the girl smiled and un-bandaged her wound and then wrapped it again. She got a small amount of blood on her hand, but she wanted to finish writing to Damian, so she ignored it.

_**not coming home yet. I'm sorry, but I am safe, and if a battle did break out here, I can handle myself. **_

_**Tell Matt that I love him and I miss him too. I'm happy that you stopped yelling at him, so, thank you. **_

_**I hope you're doing well. **_

_**Please patrol with Colin. He misses you.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Livy Todd**_

Livy folded up Damian's letter and sent them off to be given to her family. Little did she know that she accidentally got some of her blood on his letter.


	5. Chapter 5

After Damian was finished his patrol, he returned to the Batcave to find that Livy's letters were delivered.

Alfred handed the boy his, and he stormed upstairs to his room.

He opened the letter and read it over with a frown, and then he saw something that made his eyebrows furrow.

"What did that absent minded fool do?" he growled in frustration. He saw some of her blood on the letter.

Blood means that something on Livy's body was harmed, and if she was harmed then she was not safe. That was Damian's train of thought.

He tore out a piece of paper and furiously wrote,

_**Livy,**_

_**COME HOME NOW! There was blood on your last letter! BLOOD! What has been going on there? I demand to know the truth! Are they keeping you hostage and monitoring your letters? Are you in pain? Are they trying to kill you? **_

_**Try to code the next letter and I will come and get you off that island! **_

_**~Damian **_

Damian could feel his heart beating out of his chest. Livy could be hurt and she was away from home. Away from _him_. He couldn't scold her if she bandaged a wound wrong! He couldn't be there to try to comfort her in her pain. He couldn't do anything to help her.

Damian hated feeling so helpless.

~*~*~*~*~Later that day~*~*~*~*~

Damian handed Colin his letter and brooded off. Colin was happy to get the letter and read over it with a smile.

_**Dear Livy,**_

_**A history teacher that plays a guitar and makes cloths out of curtains is better then one that smacks you with a ruler. **_

_**How has it been there? Are you having fun? I hope you are. **_

_**Stay safe and have fun! **_

_**Love,**_

_**Colin Wilkes **_

Colin smiled and went off to find Damian to give him his letter, and to ask if he could patrol with him.

~*~*~*~*~At Wayne Manner~*~*~*~*~

_**Dear Livy,**_

_**Dick says "Hi" again. **_

_**That's so cool to hear that you're learning so much there. **_

_**If you haven't recognized the handwriting, it's your bro, Jason. **_

_**Tim has had to swear not to kill the bats. If he does Bruce will probably murder him and no one would be able to find the body. **_

_**So anyway, by the time you get this letter, the surprise should be pretty obvious. **_

_**The picnic is next week so you'll be hearing about it in the next letter. **_

_**And When Wayne restrained himself from killing Jacob **__**mostly**__** that means that he just broke the kid's arm. Not that bad though, it could have gone a lot worse. **_

_**I hope you're having fun there!**_

_**Love you always,**_

_**Jason (and the rest of the Bat-family) **_

Jason couldn't help but smile. However, his smile turned into a glare as Damian entered the room.

"Here are Mine and Colin's letters." he announced and was about to turn around to walk off.

"What are your letters to her about little bird?" Jason questioned. Damian paused and sighed.

"I keep telling her to come back but she stubbornly refuses." he answered.

"She's enjoying herself. Let her have some fun." Jason informed. Damian didn't say a word and briskly walked off, getting back to his brooding.

~*~*~*~*~At Themyscria~*~*~*~*~

"So how was Artemis to you today?" Clio inquired as her and Livy walked down the beach.

"How she is everyday. Excited for a battle to come out of no where." the young girl shrugged with a smile.

"Little Sister!" a voice called and Timandra was quickly on the shore.

"Hey Timandra, I didn't think we had any lessons today." Livy informed with a puzzled look on her face.

"You don't but you have mail." the woman smiled as she beckoned behind her.

There stood a tall man with black hair, and blue-green eyes. He wore a black leather jacket along with a white t-shirt, jeans, and boots.

"JASON!" Livy exclaimed with joy as she sprinted to her older brother. He smiled as she ran towards him, and he scooped her into his arms once she reached him.

"I missed you Jason!" Livy smiled as she hugged him tightly.

"I missed you too squirt." he grinned and kissed her forehead.

Clio and Timandra were smiling at the reunion of their Little sister and her big brother.

Once Jason placed her down, Livy was quick to introduce him to the two women.

"Jason, these are my sisters! Clio and Timandra." she introduced. Jason grinned and shook each woman's hand.

"It's wonderful to meet you. Livy writes about you two in her letters all the time." he smiled. The women smiled back, but seemed a bit confused about what to do.

The only men they saw were Superman or Batman or people they fought on the battle field. This was new to them.

Timandra finally spoke,

"It's a pleasure to meet you too. Livy clearly admires you."

"Clio, Timandra, can I show Jason around? _Please_." she smiled and both women nodded their heads.

"C'mon Jason, I gotta show you this one tree! IT'S HUGE!" she smiled brightly as she grabbed his hand and pulled him away. Jason was shocked at her strength.

~*~*~*~*~Later~*~*~*~*~

Livy and Jason were sitting at the bottom of a tree and Jason handed her her letters.

Livy read over Jason's and smiled.

"Jacob deserves his arm broken. I'm proud of your son." she laughed.

"I'll raise his allowance." Jason chuckled. Livy then read over Colin's.

"Colin's a sweet guy." she smiled.

"I think he's gay." Jason informed and Livy shot him a glare.

"Don't go around telling people that. He doesn't want people to know yet." she whispered. Jason looked at her wide eyed.

"I said that I _thought _he was gay, not that I _knew _he was gay." Livy stared at him for a moment.

"You heard nothing."

Livy opened Damian's letter quickly to get off the subject.

She then busted out laughing as she read over the letter.

"Damian's an idiot. Tell him that I'm fine. I'll make sure to write him that too." Livy giggled.

Jason lifted her up and she laughed happily.

"You can write everybody back later. I haven't seen you in months Livy, let me spend some time with my little sister." he then placed her down.

"Race ya to the river!" she exclaimed as she sprinted off.

"I'm gonna beat ya!" Jason exclaimed.

"In your dreams!" she giggled and ran faster, and Jason tried to keep up.

_God she's fast._ Jason thought in bewilderment.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! Sorry it's been taking me awhile to update. I just created a tumblr account where you can ask any of my original characters (Livy, Indira, Josh, Aivilo, Kiara, Clio, Clara, Rosemary, Angel etc.) questions. (i was bored sorry) you can ask any character anything. **

**www. livyandindiraandfriends .tumblr .com**

**(remove the spaces of course :D)**

**enjoy! **

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

_**====================the story===========================**_

_**Dear Jason, Ali, Alfred, Dick, Tim, Wayne, Steph, Bruce, and Damian,**_

_**Hi Dick. **_

_**I can't wait to hear about the picnic! It was so cool last year! Remember to say hi to everyone there for me! **_

_**Tim, you better be really careful. Bruce doesn't use guns so he might stab you if he needs to kill you. Then again, he does stuff smoothly so make sure you check all your foods for poison. **_

_**It was interesting, a few days ago I learned about rip tides. **_

"Little sister, you should come back to shore! You are very far out and we believe a storm is coming!" Clio exclaimed.

"Alright!" Livy exclaimed as she started to swim back to shore. However, as she tried to paddle it seemed that she wasn't going to far. It felt like she was being pulled out into the ocean.

"CLIO!" she exclaimed, but then was sucked under the water.

Clio watched her head go under and was in full panic. She knew that she couldn't do anything. She sank to her knees and prayed.

Livy was being tumbled around under water. She couldn't swim back to the surface to breath!

However, a hand reached down, and grabbed hers and she was pulled above the water.

Livy looked up to see a woman with glowing flawless pale skin, piercing blue eyes, and dark brown perfectly curled hair. She didn't know how she wasn't being pulled under.

"You are a very interesting mortal. You are strong as well. When I leave, swim diagonally to shore." she explained and she started to fade.

"Wait, who are you?" Livy questioned.

"Artemis." the woman answered and then disappeared. Livy could feel herself getting pulled under again and she did as Artemis instructed, swimming diagonal to shore. When she reached the shore, Clio scooped her up into her arms and held her tightly.

"What happened Little Sister?" she questioned frantically. "Are you alright?"

"A-Artemis saved me." Livy coughed. Clio looked up at the sky.

"Thank you Artemis. Thank you." Livy coughed some more and took in deep breaths.

"I-I thought that Artemis was the Goddess of the moon and the hunt. Why save me?" she inquired. Clio chuckled.

"Little Sister, Artemis also protects children." she informed, and Livy smiled. She looked at the sky, like Clio did, and whispered,

"Thank you Artemis." Clio kissed Livy's forehead.

"Little Sister, we should go back to the house and dry off, then go to bed." she informed and Livy nodded.

_**If you want to survive one, you swim diagonal. Anyway, how is everyone doing? It was really cool to hang out with you Jason. **_

_**I love you!**_

_**Love,**_

_**Livy**_

Livy then took out the next sheet of paper to write on.

_**Dear Colin,**_

_**It's been really cool here and I'm having a lot of fun. How are you? Have you finally gotten up your courage and talked to that guy you see at the book store? **_

_**Is Damian patrolling with you again? He better be.**_

_**I miss you!**_

_**Love,**_

_**Livy Todd**_

Livy sighed. _Now time for Damian's. _she thought.

_**Dear Damian,**_

_**I am safe. Don't be a spaz. The blood you saw on the letter was from my training. I accidentally got cut on the arm, but it wasn't bad. I'm completely safe and I have people looking out for me. Try to realize that I'm actually enjoying it here. Don't try to search for any code because there is none. I love it here, you can ask Jason yourself.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Livy Todd. **_

Livy sighed as she finished her letter and turned to her history books. She had a lot of studying to do. School on Themyscria was very similar to school in mans world. However, in this one there were no bullies to torment Livy.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for taking FOREVER to update! My buddy Lightning helped me :D Please enjoy and tell me what you think :D**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

_ story_

_**Dear Livy,**_

_**Master Dick says hi.**_

_**Because you pointed out the poison possibility, Master Tim has been overly paranoid and has only been eating Burger King. The entire family wishes to sarcastically tell you Thank You. Except for Miss Stephanie who finds Timothy's predicament hilarious. **_

_**The picnic was truly hectic. As if you did not remember last year. People have yet to catch on how I was responsible for the food fight last year. Superboy misses you and so does Bart. You may be getting a letter from the two. **_

_**Were you in a riptide, or was that simply something you learned in school? **_

_**How are you little Miss?**_

_**We all hope you are having an enjoyable stay.**_

_**Sincerely, **_

_**Alfred on behalf of the rest of the family. **_

Alfred smiled as he finished writing the letter. Now all he needed to do was find the others to collect their letters.

~*~*~*~*~Elsewhere~*~*~*~*~

Colin and Damian sat next to one another in costume, writing their letters.

"What are your letters to Livy about?" Damian questioned once Colin finished his letter.

"Just… stuff. Nuns with rulers, the sound of music and the what not."

"What's the what not?" Damian questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Stuff." Colin answered in a mumble. With speed that would make the Flash impressed, Damian had Colin's letter.

"Damian, No!" Colin exclaimed, but Damian kept him away as he read the letter.

_**Dear Livy,**_

_**Damian's been patrolling with me again. I think he still misses you, but he won't say anything. **_

_**I still haven't talked to the guy at the Book store. I'm nervous that he won't like me. He's so good looking, I don't really know if he would like me, let alone if he would want to hang out. **_

_**Do you think that Damian and Batman would accept me if they found out I was gay? I hope so. I don't really like hiding. **_

_**How are you? Are you having fun there?**_

_**Love,**_

_**Colin**_

Damian looked over at Colin who was frowning. He looked sad and scared.

"Colin… you're a homosexual?" Damian questioned.

"Yes." he nodded. There was a long pause between the two.

"And Livy knew?"

"Yes." once again there was a long pause.

"Damian, are you mad?" Colin questioned in a whisper, breaking the pause. Damian looked over at Colin.

"Yes." he answered. Colin looked down. He didn't want to loose friends, that was why he didn't come out.

"Damian, listen, this is who I am…"

"Shut up." Damian sighed. "I'm not mad because you're a homosexual, I'm mad because you told that crazy female before telling me." Damian couldn't help but grin slightly and Colin hugged him.

"Thank you for understanding." he smiled.

"Alright, alright, you can stop hugging me." Damian grunted and Colin did so.

"I'm gonna change the letter." Colin grinned.

_**Dear Livy,**_

_**Damian's been patrolling with me again. I think he still misses you, but he won't say anything. **_

_**I still haven't talked to the guy at the Book store. I'm nervous that he won't like me. He's so good looking, I don't really know if he would like me, let alone if he would want to hang out. **_

_**DAMIAN KNOWS I'M GAY AND HE DOESN'T HATE ME! **_

_**How are you? Are you having fun there?**_

_**Love,**_

_**Colin**_

Damian then looked down at his letter.

_**Livy,**_

_**Jason has informed me about the good time you are having. **_

_**I just want you to come home. As soon as possible. **_

_**Mathew still misses you. He will not stop meowing at your door. The stupid cat thinks the more noise he makes, the greater the chance of you coming home is. **_

_**Come home soon and stay safe.**_

_**From,**_

_**Damian**_

Damian took his and Colin's letters and went off to find Alfred.

~*~*~*~*~Elsewhere~*~*~*~*~

Superboy a.k.a Conner sat down at the Titans table and Kid Flash a.k.a Bart hovered over his shoulder.

"Okay, how should we start this out?"

"Dear Livy." Superboy informed. Bart heaved an annoyed sigh.

"But 'Dear Livy' sounds too formal. She knows us and how we're not formal." Bart whined.

"Fine, how about 'Hey Livy' and we'll go from there." Conner informed and Bart nodded.

_**Hey Livy,**_

_**It's me, Conner, with Bart. **_

"What else?" Conner questioned.

"Ummm…. I dunno. Just talk about… life." he informed and Conner shrugged.

_**So Bart almost wet his pants yesterday because I scared him while he was daydreaming. **_

"Don't write that!" Bart exclaimed.

"Why not?"

"Because she doesn't need to know that." Bart stated, crossing his arms.

"You just don't want her to think you're a wimp." Conner chuckled and in a blink of an eye, the pen was in Bart's hand.

"Fine! Then…"

_**And Conner tripped over his own feet.**_

Conner snatched the pen back.

_**And Bart ran into a wall!**_

The pen then started to alternate between the teen heroes.

_**And Conner almost kissed Tim!**_

_**And Bart lost at his video game! He fails at life!**_

_**And Conner got food poisoning from some Chinese takeout. **_

_**And Bart still sleeps with his blanky. **_

_**And Conner snores. REALLY LOUD! **_

_**And Bart got a wedgie from me.**_

"Wait, that didn't happen." Bart pointed out and Conner shot a glare at him.

"It's about to."

"AHHHH!" Bart exclaimed as he ran out of the room.

_**I, Conner Kent, rule at life! **_

_**Love you Livy!**_

_**Love,**_

_**Conner (and unfortunately Bart) **_

~*~*~*~*~Later on Themyscria~*~*~*~*~

Livy smiled happily as she received her letters and opened the first one, which Alfred wrote.

She then wrote back.

_**Dear Jason, Ali, Alfred, Dick, Tim, Wayne, Steph, Bruce, and Damian,**_

_**HI DICK! **_

_**I'm sorry for making you scared Tim. I just wanted to point out what Bruce could do. He is Batman after all. You can never be so sure.**_

_**I love you Steph. **_

_**I wish I was at the picnic, but Alfred, you are amazing! You should go down as the food fighting king! **_

_**Yes, I was in a riptide, but I'm okay, I promise! **_

_**I'm having a fun time here. Artemis taught me how to attack to people at the same time doing this flippy thing. It's SO MUCH FUN! I'm loving it here! **_

_**I miss all of you though. **_

_**How is everyone? How's Wayne and Steph? And Tim, you really shouldn't eat Burger King. It's bad for you. **_

_**Love you all!**_

_**Love,**_

_**Livy Todd**_

Livy then took the next letter and sighed once she read through it.

_**Dear Conner and Bart,**_

_**You two are weird. **_

_**Conner, don't give Bart a wedgie.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Livy Todd**_

Livy smiled once she read the next letter.

_**Dear Colin,**_

_**Is Damian still nice to you! He better be or I'll be really mad! But if he isn't mad, that's great! **_

_**You NEED TO TALK TO THE GUY AT THE STORE! Just get to know him. Making friends shouldn't hurt. **_

_**I'm having fun here. **_

_**Love,**_

_**Livy Todd**_

Livy then sighed as she read through the last letter.

_**Dear Damian,**_

_**Matthew isn't a stupid cat. Just pet his head and scratch behind his ears. He likes that. I am having fun here Damian, and I'm not coming home yet. Stop asking. I will also stay safe. I'll make sure of it. I promise. Pinky swear. **_

_**Colin says that you miss me even though you're not really letting it on. Just go to that place where only we know, okay? **_

_**Love,**_

_**Livy Todd**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Many thanks to TRIN33 for writing Wayne's letter because no matter how hard i try i can't write that boy! While i'm at it, thank you TRIN for creating Wayne along with Ali and for being an all around AWESOME person.**

**I'm really sorry it took me FOREVER to write this. these chapter are very long compaired to my usually chapters from stories. **

**Anyway, please enjoy and tell me what you think :)**

**(any ideas would be appreciated too) **

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

Conner walked into the living room in Titans where Bart sat on the couch watching television.

"I got Livy's letter." he informed.

"Really!" Bart exclaimed with a big grin on his face. "What does it say?"

Conner sat down at the table and Bart stood behind him, looking over his shoulder.

Conner opened the letter and read the short response.

"She says that we're weird." Conner sighed.

"And she says not to give me a wedgie! Listen to the girl Conner!" Bart explained while Conner rolled his eyes and took out a pen and paper.

_**Hey Livy,**_

_**We aren't weird, we're just… different. **_In a flash, Bart had the pen out of Conner's hand and into his.

_**Don't listen to Conner, we're weird. But that's why you love us, right? **_Conner quickly snatched the pen from Bart.

_**Anyway, how has the Island been? We missed you at the picnic. **_

_**Cassie said that she was going to Themyscria for a visit. Have you seen her there? **_Bart then snatched the pen back.

_**Are there any hot girls there? **_

"Bart don't write that, she's only… wait. Holy crap, how old is she?"

"You idiot, she's…. well… she was seven when she left, right?" Bart questioned.

"Yeah, but how long has she been away?" Conner inquired.

"I… don't know. It feels like forever ago though." sighed Bart.

"Yeah. Same here." nodded Conner in agreement. The two sat in silence in contemplation.

"Wow." whispered Bart. "She's growing up."

"When she gets back, how old is she going to be? Will she be like… a teenager?" he questioned.

"But… but she was so small and… and little. She can't be, y'know, older. It hasn't been that long, has it?" Bart inquired and Conner just looked at him sadly.

"I miss her." Bart pouted.

"Me too." Conner nodded, then picked up the pen.

_**How old are you, Livy? Are you okay? Is everyone nice to you there? Has your hair grown since you left? **_Bart then took the pen.

_**We miss you!**_

_**Love,**_

_**Bart and Conner. **_

~*~*~*~*~On a rooftop on Gotham city~*~*~*~*~

Damian and Colin sat quietly, reading their letters that they had received from Livy.

"Damian, when do you think she's coming back?" Colin inquired as he looked over at his best friend.

"I do not know or care." Damian informed in a snobbish tone as he handed Colin a piece of paper and pen to write a responding letter.

"Damian…"

"Don't debate with me Colin, I do not miss her." he stated in a cross voice. Colin was silent, and went to writing his letter.

_**Dear Livy,**_

_**Damian hasn't been treating me any differently. So, I guess that's a good thing. It's actually great. He doesn't care at all that I like guys. **_

_**Damian seems upset at the last letter you sent him. I feel kinda bad for him. He seems to be tormenting himself over you, but he doesn't admit it. I think he's afraid that it'll make him look weak. **_

_**On a lighter side, I did talk to that guy. His name is Robert and he's cool. We hung out a little and he's a nice guy. I'm happy that I talked to him, thanks. **_

_**I hope you're alright.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Colin. **_

Colin looked over at Damian to see his friend writing slowly on the paper with a soft look on his face, that he rarely ever had.

_**Dear Livy,**_

_**I don't miss you, I swear it. However, you are right, Mathew is not a stupid cat. He is very smart. As an example of his cunningness, he was somehow able to open the door to my room and curl up next to me without me even knowing it. **_

_**I have went to that place only we know. It was nice. Very nice, however your art has improved since then. I enjoyed how you drew Grayson's ass. It seems to be his best feature. **_

_**I wish you came home. Everyone seems to miss your presence. Everyone except me of course. Come home as soon as you get the chance. **_

_**~Damian. **_

Damian looked up at Colin who was staring right back at him.

"You do miss her, don't you?" Colin questioned.

"No I do not." Damian scowled as his features hardened again. "She's nothing but an insignificant female who just so happens to have admirable fighting skills. However she speaks her mind to much, and can be an idiot at times."

Colin glared at Damian for his statement.

"She's not insignificant Damian. She cares for us and…"

"Calm down Colin. I didn't mean it." Damian sighed.

"You sure you don't miss her?" Colin inquired and Damian nodded his head firmly. "Well… I miss her." he sighed.

Damian looked over at his friend and shook his head. He then wrapped his arms around Colin.

"Fine. Don't tell anyone, but I miss her too." Damian whispered as he hugged Colin and he hugged him back.

"Your secret's safe with me Damian."

~*~*~*~*~At Wayne Manner~*~*~*~*~

_**Dear My Love,**_ Ali grabbed the pen from her sons hand and cocked a brow.

"Iris wouldn't like it if you wrote that." Wayne sighed and took the pen from his mother's hand. _**Dear Greatest Aunt In The World, We're all fine. Well, I am anyways. I miss you. A Lot. It's so quiet and boring here. I hate it without you. Ali's fine. I love my mommy. Don't tell Damian I said that, he'll never leave me alone. **_

_**Speaking of Damian, he's an ass. He keeps complaining how he doesn't miss you and how you're absence doesn't change a thing. He's lying of course. He misses you as much as we do. But he's just an ass. **_

_**Tim says he's eating Burger King because of the fries. The fries ARE good, Livy. And Steph is starting college, so her studies are going great. And Ali and Alfred want to know if you've been taking showers daily and if you've been taking care of your hair. Anyway, We miss and love you. Love, **_

_**you're favorite nephew. P.S Dick says HI!**_

Damian handed Wayne his and Colin's letters while shooting him a glare and walked off.

Then later on, Conner dropped by to hand his letter in as well. ~*~*~*~*~On Themyscria~*~*~*~*~

Livy hugged Clio tightly as she cried while Clio kissed her forehead and rubbed her back.

"Little sister, everything is alright. Shhh." Clio informed gently and Livy nodded her head as she wiped the tears from her face.

"I'm sorry Clio. I just kinda miss everyone."

"Will you be alright?" Clio inquired. Livy nodded her head and stood to her feet, trying stop the tears that were flooding down her cheeks.

She didn't want to cry, but if she was going to cry in front of anyone, she was happy that it was Clio.

"Little sister," Ophelia stated as she popped her head into the room. "Am I interrupting something?"

"Not at all." Clio grinned, saving Livy an explanation, which she appreciated.

"You have four letters." she informed as she handed them to Livy.

"Thank you sister." Livy beamed as she grasped the letters. She felt like she hadn't heard from her family in ages.

She first opened up the letter from Wayne and read through it.

_**Dear Jason, Ali, Alfred, Dick, Tim, Wayne, Steph, Bruce, and Damian,**_

_**HI DICK! It's great to hear that everyone is doing well! **_

_**I miss you too Wayne, and you are my favorite nephew, despite the competition. I do miss all of you guys. **_

_**Damian, don't be an ass. Once Damian reads this, make sure you run, Wayne. **_

_**Tim, those fries will eventually kill you. Bruce have a family intervention to make him stop.**_

_**That's so great how you're in college Steph! Is it fun there? Have you found any other cute boys besides Tim? Do you like your teachers? **_

_**I have been taking care of my hair. It's been growing so it's almost as long as it used to be before Jacob cut it. And I have been taking showers daily. Amazons value cleanliness. **_

_**How's Mathew been doing? Bruce, how's life? Jason, I LOVE YOU, how are you! And don't forget to tell me about college Steph. **_

_**Love and miss you!**_

_**Love,**_

_**Livy Todd. **_

Livy then read through Conner and Bart's letter.

_**Hey Guys,**_

_**The island's been fun, and I miss you guys too. I wish I was at the picnic. It sounded fun, as it always is. **_

_**I haven't seen Cassie yet but maybe she's coming soon!**_

_**And I honestly don't know how to respond to your question, Bart.**_

_**I am seven but I'll be eight soon, I am okay, everyone is nice to me here, my hair has grown, and I miss you guys too. **_

_**How has everything been at Titans tower?**_

_**Love,**_

_**Livy Todd**_

Livy then read through Colin's letter.

_**Dear Colin,**_

_**That's so great that you talked to that guy! Will you be hanging out with him any time soon? **_

_**Damian will get over whatever he's steamed up about. I think he just likes getting mad sometimes, but it's great that he's not treating you any differently. **_

_**How's school going? I miss you guys a lot.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Livy Todd **_

Livy then sighed. Last but not least, it was Damian's letter.

_**Dear Damian,**_

_**It's nice to know how everyone except you misses me. Mathew is very smart and I am glad you realize that. And thank you for the compliment. Everyone knows how his butt is his best feature. Ha ha. **_

_**And I will come home when I have the chance. However, that won't be very soon.**_

_**How are you? You seem grumpy just by looking at your letters. Are you alright?**_

_**Love,**_

_**Livy Todd**_

And Livy was done.

"I miss them." she sighed.

"Does this mean you will be leaving us?" Clio inquired sadly and Livy shook her head.

"Not yet."


End file.
